User talk:Edme MacHeath14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Edme page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 04:12, July 16, 2012 Hi! Hello, there! I am WotB Wiki's "Fengo', Lachlana. I notice you have already began editing, and I thank you for your current contributions. Me, as well as the others here, hope you will get along with the other users and make more contributions in the future. If you need any assistance or help, don't be shy and please contact me on the Talk Page, or another admin. I'll possibly link you to the Rules and Staff page in the afternoon tomorrow (1:30 am here...), if another user doesn't beat me to it. Have fun and see you around! ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 05:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana welcome to the wiki hi welcome to the wiki i am nightwolf14 but you can call me night if you need help with anything ask the admins and if you want to chat you can chat with me! XD P.S. can i call you wolves? Nightwolf14 (talk) 11:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, don't mind. 13:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) chat hi sorry that i was not on chat i was busy but i'm on chat now so come on chat XD Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) hi again i'm going to ask you some random questions #what color is your toothbrush? #how old are you? #whats your favorite color? #whats your favorite movie? #what is your favorite wotb book? #who is your favorite person on this wiki?(me XD) #what is your second favorite color? #what other books do you like? ok i'm finished with the random questions XD Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Rules and Staff Alright. Here is the link to the Rules page and page with the other Wiki Staff... please carefully read the Rules and come to know the other Admins... ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 18:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Templates and Pics... I'm not really an expert on templates, but I do know how to add a photo on an Infobox. If that's what you mean, than I'll be happy to lay down the instructions. All you gotta do is get the name of the pic, put "Image:*name of pic*.jpg" and ta-da. Don't know if you meant the Infobox or another template. XD Also, please don't actually create an article for a picture. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 03:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana if you want to chat i am free ;) so come on chat i want to talk to you Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) hello again :3 hello again its night, i like the color blue too but i like red better and i like the warriors books my favorite character is scourge Nightwolf14 (talk) 01:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC) you wanna join the warriors:cats and clans wiki Nightwolf14 (talk) 01:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) are you ganna edit here some? (or a little bit)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:00, November 30, 2012 (UTC) the badges were but on a long while ago and thanks for saying you will try to edit ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC)